


Loved and Lost

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: Missing Cynthia, longing for Harry's presence, Cisco's heart had been broken so many times over and had lost too many people in his life. With Sherloque's arrival, Cisco was hesitant to begin any form of relationship with him, but Wells always finds a way.





	Loved and Lost

Cisco meandered around his lab, poking at the gadgets and trinkets, pieces of unfinished toys left by Harry. The break up cubes from Cynthia sat in a drawer, silently mocking Cisco. His hands, still stinging beneath the bandages and his arm in a sling, Cisco still felt miserable. He longed for the company of Harry, and missed his intimacy and closeness of Cyndi.

The arrival of a new, somehow cockier Wells only dampened Cisco’s mood. While it was true Sherloque managed to more or less help save him after being taken by Cicada, but after the repeat tragedies of the loss of every single man who bore the face of Harrison Wells, looking at the new French doppelgänger only caused him more pain.

Eobard Thawne, Harrison Wells, the first Wells that Cisco put his trust into. The man who was like a father to him resulting in nothing but betrayal that scared him for years to come. Then along came Harry. Cisco loved Harry with ever fiber of his being. Cisco had never clicked with someone like he did with Harry. Both were smart beyond most normal levels. Both loved science, gadgets, tech, and most importantly, saving the world. Losing him to the thinking cap tore a hole in Cisco.

Even the loss of H.R. left a mark on Cisco’s mind. A man of such little intelligence but the biggest of hearts, sacrificing himself for the team.

Cisco pushed back the tears that continued to grow at the thought of all the friends he had lost over time. In those few years he had gained and lost three men with the same face, each different but the same. Now he had to suffer through yet another one.

“Francisco Ramon, yes?” The light French accent broke Cisco’s endless thoughts as he spun around, hurriedly dragging his usable hand across his face.

“Oui, you caught me red handed.” Cisco raised a hand, the dark red blood beginning to show through the bandages.

“You ‘ide your pain behind jokes, eh?” Sherloque leaned against the door frame, “d’ere is someone who you miss more than your amour perdu, yes?”

Cisco’s face, stern and tired stared back at the piercing blue eyes that analyzed his every movement, “yeah, I guess you could say that, Frenchy.” Cisco grumbled, turning to poke at Harry’s old screwdriver.

“I see the way you look at the simple pieces of metal, as if they ‘old all of the memories and all the power to bring ‘im back. My Earth Two Wells, you miss ‘im terribly.”

“Yeah, so what?” Cisco threw up his hand, “of course I miss him. There was no one like Harry, and no one could ever replace him. Especially not some Cumberbatch wannabe.” Cisco was lashing out, his face growing hot. “He meant more to me than almost anyone else ever has in my life. We could have helped him, taught him everything all over again but no, he up and left us, he left me.” Cisco paused, staring down at his mucked up sneakers. “He just left me.”

“You loved ‘im. More than you loved this, Cynthia, yes? The way your face flushes, dilation of your pupils, your palms are moist. Did you ever tell ‘im how you felt?”

Cisco gnawed at his lower lip, not wanting to look up at Sherloque. “You do not wish to look at me. My face, it reminds you too much of your past. Too much pain, so much loss. Une tragédie.”

“Don’t act like you know me,” Cisco muttered, “you don’t know what I’ve been through.”

Sherloque straightened up, walking towards Cisco, picking up the screwdriver, “I am no technology genius, this is true. I do not try to be ‘Arry Wells since I am not him. But Cisco,” he paused, handing the screwdriver over to Cisco whose head raised to meet Sherloque’s eyes, “he loved you too.”

With a tip of his hat, Sherloque turned on his heels and walked back towards the door. He paused as Cisco turned the screwdriver over in his hands, “and by the way, I look forward to working alongside of you. You have much to teach me.”

He walked out with his final words, Cisco could hear his footsteps getting quieter as Sherloque made his way to the lounge. Cisco looked down at the screwdriver, feeling himself longing for Harry. He signed, tucking the tool into his pocket. Maybe Sherloque wasn’t Harry, and no one could ever replace him, but at least his face could bring back some memories of Harry. Harry, the man he loved, but never told. Loved, and lost. Aimé… Perdu.


End file.
